Rivers of Shadows
by Katatakay
Summary: There is no real summary to this because it is -DICONTINUED-, but I had someone ask me why my name is what it is. This is my first story I ever wrote and I did it with friends so don't ask me to continue it. Disclaimer: I only own Katatakay
1. Chapter 1

**Rivers of Shadows**

_Thousand of years ago, when the world was young in this new galaxy, there were three mysterious rulers that reign over the earth. Some called them queens while others called them goddesses of glorious power. Their names were great, but forgotten by history's time. But no one could ever forget their great doings. The queen of the darkness who protected the gates of the death. The queen of light who granted hope and peace. Lastly, the queen of evil and deception. Unlike the others, she wanted to destory the beautiful, blue planet and fill it with her servants from the depts. She was locked forever in a jewal hidden far away in a cold mountain where, hopefully, no one would ever try to release the evilness again._

.  
---Present day Tokyo, Japan---

In the dark, early morning, a teenage girl stood atop a rooftop, gazing into the sky. "I'm leaving this damn time soon. I hate you for this!" The wind carried her voice and echoed back a light laugh. "Shame. Hurry and find them. I sense a darkness aproaching rapidly. I'll return in twenty-four moons. Don't fail me." A swirl of leaves surrounded the girl, and she shielded herself from the brisk wind. "Fine or else I'll come look for you. Twenty-four moons to go and I'm outta of here."

---two year later----

A single, lone firgue stood upon the roof of Meiou High. Their hair blew in the chilled wind, flying off in different directions. They jumped down and turned their head to the closed doors. The light from nearby barely hit them; revealing a young girl. She smiled mischievously and whispered to herself. "Hope youre ready for me."

---Meiou High, Entrance---

It's a bright morning for three, average teenage girls sitting at the entrance of their school. Andrea with short, brown hair and shimmering forest eyes. Ariel with shoulder-length, dark, golden hair and matching midnight eyes. Last, Katatakay with mid-back, sunshine blonde hair and soft brown eyes. At least, they look normal to the human eye. These are the reincarnation of tenshi or angels that reign over a certain element.

Introducing us to Andrea and Ariel. Just under a year ago, they discovered their new found powers. Andrea, the angel of fire, and Ariel, the angel of ice. Recently, they have transfer to this school because their bosses told them. Katatakay, one of their bosses, found and trained them. She's not a reincarnation though just to let you know.

"Argh! It's so damn hot today." Ariel grumbled as she furiously fanned herself. "Thats proving it. You're absolutely crazy." Andrea said, not looking over the book she was reading. "Maybe if I was a fire demon and didn't the teachers tell you not to bring that book back?!" Ariel snapped as she grabbed the book away.

"Hey! That was the good part!" "It's an echii book! There are no good parts!" "Give it back!" "Not until you burn it!" "You know I can't do that with people watching!" "I was being sarcastic!" "Grouch! Hanging around Hiei is poisoning you!" "Take that back!" "Make me!" "I will! Maybe you should get fox boy out here to hold me back!" "I can and I will!"

**BOING!** "Ow!" They shouted in unison as they dropped to the ground from Katatakay's smack. "Bakas. It's just a book." She took the book off the ground and skimmed through it casually as the girls stood up. "You did that on purpose!" Andrea reached for her book but it instantly slipped through her hands.

"I'm borrowing it, and if both of you had been training like I told you; you could have dodged it." "Well, we can't be perfect like you now can we Kat?" Andrea fumed as she crossed her arms. "You will once I take you two away from this damn place." Katatakay muttered as she leaned against the oak tree.

The bell rung, and she cursed under her breath. "We'll see you later then Kat." Ariel said as she and Andrea left for their classes. Kat watched them go and sighed. "Twenty-four moons and they still haven't learned anything. Where the hell are you Fumetsu?!"

"Another day to once again find my boyfriend." Andrea shut her locker and leaned against it with a smile; her books press against her chest. "Obsess aren't we?" Ariel glanced across the hall spotting Kurama. "Am not! What, do you think I like that human? Just that silver fox with his chest out and huge- "Okay! I don't need to know the details!"

Kurama settled himself at his desk, unpacking his books and homework. "Hi _Kurama_." Andrea whispered in his ear. "It's Shuuichi here. I don't want-" "I _know_. Can't help myself. Not another word from me." She scooted her chair even closer to him.

Kurama sighed when someone new came in. She was shorter than he was with long brown hair and beautiful gray-blue eyes. "Ah, a new student." The teacher said as she scanned the note the girl had handed to her. "Class, I want you to welcome Fumetsu. She moved here from Matsumoto. Who's willing to show her around?" All the boys' hands went up instantly.

"How about you Shuuichi?" He stammered a yes as Andrea's mouth fell open. "Fumetsu, go ahead and sit beside your guide." She sat down beside him while Andrea poked him roughly in the ribs. "Is something wrong?" Fumetsus voice was soft and light. "You keep staring at me." Kurama blushed as he nervously explained. "Oh, I have something in my eye. Sorry."

All through class, Kurama tried to paid attention but every time, his eyes went back to Fumetsu. His plan to bring her to a festival next week were rudely interrupted by the bell. "Will you walk me to my next class _Shuuichi_?" Andrea asked. "I have to show Fumetsu to her class first. She made a face which shown more than envy. "Okay... See you around _Kurama_."

"Ready for your next class?" He asked Fumetsu. "I don't need a guide. I don't want to burden your girlfriend." She looked up at him with defiance. "She's not my girlfriend." Kurama said quickly. "Maybe we have the same class together. Let me see your schedule." She handed him a wrinkle pink paper and his heart skipped beats. "How about letting me walk you to our classes Fumetsu?" She blushed brightly and nodded meekly. "Call me Metsu-chan."

The days pass by quickly, and lunch was a minute away. "I have to get something really quick." "I'll save you a seat then." Fumetsu smiled at Shuuichi as she walked down the hallway glancing back a few times.

"Where could she be?" Katatakay mumbled to herself as she walked down the halls alone. Luckily, it was lunch time. A time where she could think about important things. Like where her passport outta of torture land was. "It's not like her to be late. When I get my hands on her.." She heard a locker shut and peeked around the corner. It was none other than-


	2. Chapter 2

Rivers of Shadows 2

Recap:: "It's not like her to be late. When I get my hands on her... She heard a locker shut and peeked around the corner. It was none other than-

"Fumetsu?! Ass whole!! Where the heck have you've been?" Katatakay growled as she stormed down the hall. The lights above blinked dangerously, and lockers swung open. "Here, there, everywhere now that you mention it. Having this job is tough work don't you know?" "Shut up and don't try to talk your way outta of this! Next time, I'm leaving you here to suffer."

"Maybe you should calm down Kata-chan. You know what would happen if they found us." Fumetsu said lightly. "Besides, I'm sure you had some fun now, didn't you?" Katatakay slammed her fist in a locker and caused a huge dent. "I don't have to take this! I'm bringing the others back to the feudal era then I'm going back to hell!"

"I'll warn you that our mission here isn't finish yet." "Then do it yourself! I'm not about to wait another 24 moons." "I'll see you in a week then. Hope youre happy with your choice." "Don't you ever shut up with the lecturing? See ya shit head for all that was worth." Fumetsu raised an eyebrow as if saying 'I might be short but I can still beat your ass any day.'

---Reikai, Koenma's Castle---

"Ahh. Back to work as usual." Ariel sighed relaxing in the easy chair placed in Koenma's office. "Hn, do you just think of this as a game for your own pleasure?" Hiei questioned from the wall he was leaning against. Ariel's smirked slightly pleased. "I'm not the one who's doing this because I got caught stealing the three treasures from the vault now did I?"

Hiei's katana was against her cheek but she easily held the blade with two of her fingers. "I'm thinking of a number between one and ten. Hint, it's your height." Hiei's gripped the sword tighter and growled. "Why do I put up with you again?" "Because you're my adorable shrimp." Ariel screamed as Hiei shoved her to the floor and held her wrists above her head.

"What are you two doing in my office?!" Koenma's eyes darted to the two on the floor. Hiei left Ariel to explain as he secluded himself to his corner. "We were just playing a guessing game." She answered casually but her cheeks burned with pink. "I'm sure you were. Now, have the others gotten here yet?" The prince asked as he went to his desk. Not that I know of. Wasn't Botan supposed to bring them here?"

**CRASH!** Four figures fell from a white hole that had formed in the ceiling. Botan suddenly flew out on her oar and sighed frustrated. "I'm really sorry about that guys. I told Hinagashi to fix the portal. Must have slipped my mind." "Yeah, sure. You'll be hearing from my lawyer soon." Andrea grumbled.

"What are you complaining about?! You're not the one on the bottom." Kuwabara shouted. "Yusuke, would you mind getting off of me?" "Oh, sorry about that Kurama. Maybe if a certain someone knew how to use a portal, we wouldn't be in pain right now!" "Shut up Yusuke! You try being a grim reaper!" "QUIET!!"

Everyone shut up as Koenma stood in front of his desk. "I have an important mission for all of you. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. I need you to find and bring me Fudo, Mamoru, and Taki." "Yeah, yeah. We got it baby-breath. We'll bring you your groceries." "Their not food items numb skull! They'll be helping us with an important mission later on. Botan, go with them and make sure they bring back the right ones."

"Hey, don't we know them?" Ariel asked Andrea. "Who knows? Did Kat tell us? I forgot. Hey Kurama, will you protect me while we're on our mission? Hello? Earth to Kurama?" Andrea waved a hand in front of him. "Oh, did you say something?" Kurama said in a daze like state. She clenched her fist tightly and smiled. _'You better not be thinking of that tramp Kurama._' Unfortunaly for her, he was. Kurama touched his lips again and a small smile crept upon them.

---Earlier that day---

Kurama had no idea what came over him as his lips brushed against Fumetsu softly. Whatever made him do it, he was sure glad he did. Sure he had just met her but chemistry and hormones do make difference. Kurama bit her lower lip gently and he explored her mouth.

His kissed were getting more passionate as he moved to her neck. He had lifted her skirt up slightly as well as her shirt, and he swore Fumetsu moaned softly as she unbutton his shirt and let her fingers run through his hair. Kurama kissed her lips again and withdrew from her smiling.

"Wow." She whispered, lying on the spring grass. He wrapped his arms around her as she sat up. "There's a festival coming up next week." He started, placing his cheek beside hers. "A festival! Sounds like fun. I love to come." Fumetsu answered, leaning against Kurama's chest.

"Let me at her!!" Andrea screamed from the tree they were perched in nearby. "Calm down!! You're going to kill them by accident!" "Then covered them up with dirt then!" POW! "Ow! That's twice in one day you did that Kat!" "You deserved it anyway." "Shut up Ariel!" "No you!" _'Fumetsu...This better be part of your mission or else this means trouble.'_

---Back at Koenma's office---

"Andrea, Ariel, and Kurama. Go to Mount Fuji and bring me back the jewal of Mikoko." Andrea and Ariel glanced at each other worried. "I don't think this is a good idea." Andrea nodded in agreement. "That jewel isn't what it all seems to be." "What are you talking about? My staff has done enough research to last a millameum, and there's nothing evil about it. Unless, you do." "We can't say." Ariel said looking at the ground. "Then go and bring it back here." Koenma ordered.

---Somewhere else In Tokyo---

"Where the hell are they?!" Kat mumbled under her breath as the wind kissed the back of her neck. "When I get my hands on them..." _'Why didn't they come? Damn Koenma. Must have given them a mission.. I'll have to leave them here then until my powers aren't so restless anymore.'_ She spread open her arms and then formed and X with them. A shield of dark energy surrounded her.

"Darkness locked in my heart and soul hear my plead as I ask. Open the gates of hell another time to this world of saken humans. Feudal era of this world. Release to me its time!" Thunder and lightening struck the air as a door open in front of Kat. "Time to kick some demon ass."


	3. Chapter 3

Rivers of Shadows 3

Recap:: "Darkness locked in my heart and soul hear my plead as I ask. Open the gates of hell another time to this world of saken humans. Feudal era of this world. Release to me its time!" Thunder and lightening struck the air as a door open in front of Kat. "Time to kick some demon ass."

The moment she stepped through the door, Kat changed into her true angel form. She had on a long black skirt with a split up to her right thigh and a black belly dancer top on. Her long black hair came down past her back, and a crown on top her head. There was a black dragon on her neck, a cat on her left arm, a rose on her right arm, a moon with a star on her forehead, three strips on her right cheek, two on the left, and huge black wings to finish her off.

"Time to go demon hunting then...

---Mount Fuji---  
"I-it's so fucking freezing up here!" Andrea shivered as she followed the others up the frozen mountain. "No way. This feels great. Just feeling the wind pumps me up for a fight!" "Maybe if I was a damn ice ang- Oaf!" A snowball suddenly hit Andrea in the mouth causing her to fall backwards into the snow.  
"Shut up! He'll hear you." Ariel whispered as she helps her friend up. "Well, you didn't have to shove some damn ice in my mouth and beside, why should I care?" Andrea casually asked as she glances at Kurama from behind. "Right... Just keep quiet about it."

Rocks protruded out of random areas, the land began to go up steeply, and snow swirled around them causing ice crystal to form on their clothes. Kurama made it to the top first; followed by Ariel and Andrea close behind. "We should start looking for the jewel." Kurama shouted above the wind's howl. Ariel and Andrea looked at each others worried. "I'll go ahead and you two can search around here." With that he turned and left them in the snow and wind.

"I don't think he knows anything about the jewel." Ariel said after Kurama left. Andrea looked under a rock and then dropped it after finding nothing. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She answered as she looked behind a mound of solid ice. "Exactly! The world could be destory in pieces if he even lays eyes on that rock. We have to stop him!"  
"Lemme think about it for a few minutes... Ow!" "Come on! We have to hurry and stop him before it's too late!" Ariel shouted as she grabbed Andrea by the arm. "At least let me go! I'm not a little kid ya know." "You sure do act like it." "Take that back!" "Shut up and let's go find that fox." "That I can do."

Kurama's breath came out in a cloud of fog as he sighed. He shivered and tried to warm himself up. "Where's could it be?" He thought as his emerald eyes scanned the snow ridden land. Kurama closed his eyes and looked deep inside of himself. 'It's not about finding the jewel is it? It's about desiring it in your own hands.. I have think harder and imagine in my hands...'  
After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and gasped. The jewel was right in front of his eyes floating in mid-air. It glowed a glorious yet dark purple aura. Kurama slowed his breath as he reached up and touched it. Instantly, it stung his hand and the light spread all over the mountain. Pain struck him HARD. "We're too late!" Ariel exclaimed. "Kurama!" Andrea screamed as Kurama was flung backwards into a mountain of rock.

The purple light dimmed and Kurama opened his eyes painfully. In front of him were three goddesses looking at him haughtly. In the center was a purple clothed, white-pink haired, purple eyed with purple wings goddess. On the right was was a golden one with matching golden brown hair and piercing light blue eyes with golden wings. On the left was a little girl dressed in pink with long black hair and eyes with pink wings.

"Thanks for the help boys." The one in the middle said sedutativly. He looked beside him and found Youko on his knees. 'Youko?.. But how?.. This is what Ariel and Andrea warned about.' "Uh-oh." Andrea's mouth hung open as she eyed Youko. "Katatakay-sama is not going to be happy about this." Ariel groaned.  
Suddenly, a blast of energy exploded nearby flinging them into the snow. Kurama shielded his eyes with Youko beside him. "My first time out and already I'm being hunted down." "I don't think this is a time for jokes."

"Mikoko you bastard! Have you come out to get kicked in the ass again or punched in the gut?!" An angel with long black hair and huge black wings cursed when the smoke had cleared. The middle angel laughed and with swish of her wrist, rock-ice demon grew from the ground.

"I see you're doing well Katatakay-sama. But what of you Fumetsu? No warm welcome? You've changed." 'Katatakay? Fumetsu? No... It can't be them can it?' Kurama thought as he struggled to stand up and fight the newly born demon of Mount Fugi. It couldn't be Fumetsu because this girl looked completely different. Beside the white wings, fox ears and tail but no, he wouldn't believe it.

Two other girls showed up and shouted out attacks. The ice demons exploded and when everything cleared, he had a look of them. One in blue with golden-maroon eyes, brown hair, blue wolf ears, and wings. Another who had brown eyes with green rings in them, light green hair, and matching wings.  
Aaahhhhhh! someone screamed. I have fucking wings! He looked over at Andrea to see that she had red wings, red hair, hot pink eyes, and a down right sexy outfit on that you could see stripes on her cheek and her leg and her tail. And when he saw Ariel he did a double over. She had white hair, clear sky blue eyes two tiger tails, tiger ears, and had an outfit that almost cover her up from head to toe.

What the hell is going on there? Katatakay ask in the nicest tone of voice she had. Whats going on? I have wings and a tail, you tell me! yelled Andrea I Kat was cut off by Ariels scream. I have a tail! Two tails dear. Fumetsu told her. See you're an angel, both of you are. Hey, Metsu_sama you tell them Im going after Mikoko Okay. Now as I was saying, You're both angels. Ariel your real name is Tisokia, Andrea you'rs is Yahiko. Tisokia you're a ice demon angel. Yahiko you a I know a fire demon. Yes dear a fire demon angel.

* * *

_**Note from Katatatakay**_

Wow.... I see a bunch of grammer errors. I'm sorry.... I'm to lazy to fix them all. This is an old story and I don't want to change childhood memories all that much. Oh and while I'm typing this, I only own Katatakay. Others are own my friends or their arthors!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Rivers of Shadows 4

Recap"What the hell is going here?!" Katatakay, in her nicest tone, demanded. Her temper was getting the best of her as she clenched her fists so tightly that an aura of darkness surrounded her. Andrea ignored it as she stormed up to Katatakay and shouted in a loud, agitated tone. "What's going here? I have wings and a tail. You tell me!" "I-" A piercing scream cut the air. "I have a t-tail!" Ariel nearly fainted as the tail behind her waved back and forth just as another tail waved in front of her. "Actually, you have two tails." Fumetsu corrected just as Mihoko, flying away from them, smirked.

"As much as I love reunions, I have a world to destory. Tama, Koko." Her two angels nodded eagerly as their eyes glowed. A dark power erupted from the earth as dozens of shapeless ice demons rose and attacked the other angels. Faster than sound, the blue and green angels sprinted after Tama and Koko but they only collapsed into each other as the evil angels flew off after their q queen. "Have fun!"

Katatakay growled as she turn to glare at Fumetsu. "Go Kata-chan. Hold her off as long as possible." Without a second glance, Katatakay flew off in a flurry of snow. Fumetsu shielded her eyes and looked into the darkening skies. "So it begins." She whispers softly to herself before saying in a louder voice. "Kia-chan! Atsu-chan!"

Instantly, the blue and green angels were at Fumetsu. "Any ideas on what's happening after this?" Chi-Kia questioned with a heavy British and southern(US) accent. Matsu glance over at Ariel, Andrea, and the two Kuramas. "One, don't get killed and second, save the world from that bastard." Fumetsu closed her eyes and opened them to reveal a new fire burning in them. "Then let's go!"

Chi-Kia ran to the left, Matsu took the right, while Fumetsu was left the rest. She skimmed her index finger on her glossy lips as a small aura of light danced upon it. "Angel Kiss!" Several of the demons shatter, but as quickly as they destory, they rebuilded themselves. "Come on! We have to help!" Ariel panic as a pair of the ice demons approached them. Andrea crossed her arms stubbornly.

"No way in hell am I helping them! I don't even know what's going on!" She gasped as her foot almost slips over the cliff of the mountain. "Then ask them already baka!" Ariel answered frustrated doing a backward kick to a demon behind her. "Then I will! And I'm not an idiot!" Andrea shouted. She groaned as she realizes a pack of ice demons surrounded her.

"Sorry boys. I'm taken." Andrea jumped over each one of them and melted them with her fiery hands. Nearby was the purple-haired and eyed angel that reminded her strongly of the wrench on her Kurama. 'She may have the same name but either way, she better stay away from my mate.' Andrea did a back flip and landed on the demon Fumetsu was fighting with.

"What the hell is going on?!" Fumetsu did a high kick to the demon in front of her and was grabbed by one from behind. "I'm a tad busy as you can see Yahiko." Andrea did a split in mid-air knocking out four demons in the process. "Now, tell me what the hell is happening to me?! And what did you call me?!"

Fumetsu sighed freeing herself as she punched a demon from behind her, jumped backwards on it, and stood upon it still fighting off demons on both her left and right. "Both of you are demon angels. Didn't Katatakay tell you that?" "No! Well..Ugh.. She might have mentioned it." Andrea thought for a minute as she held a demon around its head with her right arm. "Damn Kat doesn't tell us anything."

Fumetsu rolled her eyes, grabbing an ice demon from behind her and tossing it over the mountain. "That's just like her. She should have told both you and Tisokia." She dodged an attack from her right and kicked it down low. "Where the hell are you getting these names?!" Andrea, completely fed up with being left out, brought her fist down upon the snow and melted it instantly.

Fumetsu squealed as she slipped and found she was about to fall thousands of feet from Mount Fuji! "Wait a second! You didn't tell me everything yet!" Andrea tried to grab her hand but was pushed and tripped in a puddle of water by a certain worried human.

"Metsu-chan!" Kurama grabbed Fumetsu's hand right before she could fall to her doom. "Hold on!  
He shouted as he tries to find as solid place to avoid him from falling from pulling Fumetsu to safety. "Huh! Y-you call me... You're dreaming! This is all a horrible nightmare! Wake up Shu- whoever-you-are-that-I-have-never-met-in-my-entire-eternity-of-living."

The others weren't doing such a great job either. Each time they attacked the ice demons, they always seem to be reproducing faster than they could destory. "Bloody hell! I swear Mihoko is getting better with age!" "Don't encourage her Chi-Kia." Matsu did a flying kick to a demon coming after Ariel.

"You saved my life!" Ariel exclaimed at the green angel. "Of course." "You're one of the team." The angels answered as they opened their wings. Ariel gasped amazed as they flew up into the air and pressed their wings back to back. They both placed their index finger on their glossy lips and skimmed it over them as an aura of each their own light glowed. "Double Angel's Kiss!"

"Mihoko-sama, do you think they've lost us yet?" Tama asked as she flew after her mistress with the trailing Koko on her tail. "Worry not my faithful servant. Besides, our powers need some letting out." "Mihoko-sama! I see someone following us!" Mihoko raised an eyebrow just as Katatakay came in full view and not in a too happy mood either.

"Ah, the angel of darkness has finally decided to join us. To think, I thought you weren't intelligent enough to even breathe the air of a goddess." Mihoko smirked satisfied at making her enemy ever more aviated. "How dumb do you think I am bastard?! I would never join you!" Mihoko made a face as she crossed her arms. "I'm disappointed in you Katatakay. The darkness in your heart will eventually lead you to us no matter what you think. Until then.."

In a cloud of darkness, all three angels disappear in front of Katatakay. She cursed out loud as it echoed throughout the mountains. She then turned her glare back to the gathering group of angels and spotted the only person or should we say fox to cause this. "Damn fox demon.. Fumetsu, you better say sayonara to your little boyfriend because I'm about to deep fried him in hell!"

"Everyone alright then?" Chi-Kia asked taking a head count to be sure. "We're fine. No need to be so motherly. We already have one." Matsu nodded to her lady, Fumetsu, who was currently covered in snow. Evidently, when Kurama had helped Fumetsu up the mountain, a mysterious cascade of freezing water dumped on them. Andrea all the meanwhile glared daggers at them taking no blame for their quick soak.

Andrea had forgotten them quickly enough as she rush to Youko side and brought him over to the others just as Katatakay had arrived. "Katatakay-sama! Andrea and I tried to stop him but-" Ariel's apology was cut short as Kat had quickly grabbed Kurama by the shirt. "Let him go Kata-chan!" Fumetsu had a firm hold on Kat's wrist but held him all the more tighter.

"It's his fault Fumetsu! If he didn't touch that damn jewel-" "Hey! How about you do some explaining yourself Kat?!" Andrea shouted heatedly, looking at her in the eye. Kat dropped the fox to his knees in the snow and walked over to Andrea in two steps. She glared at her for a minute then return her look back to Fumetsu who was worriedly bent over at Kurama's side.

"Metsu-chan,you're better at story telling than me." Fumetsu nodded as she close her eyes while Ariel, Andrea, and Kurama watched her curiously. "What the heck is she doing? That's not-AHHH!!" Andrea screamed and realizes she was being tossed and turned in a spinning vortex. "You just had to askkk!!" Ariel's scream at her when they landed with a PLOP! "Ooo.. Where the hell are we?" Andrea looked around as she held her head.

"How about getting off me first?" Ariel looked around. "It's looks like a living room... A really, really gorgeous living room." It was huge! The ceiling was high up with sky windows giving a beautiful view of the late afternoon clouds. The walls were covered in delicate wallpaper that had different color roses that changed constantly. Bookshelves lined the walls, random tables scatted about the wine color carpet, and comfortable pillows were spread about in a circle round a warm, burning fire place.

The other angels arrived from thin air but unlike the other two, they had landed gracefully on the floor and settled themselves in their pillowly spots. "Welcome to the Temple of the Angels or should I say welcome back Tisokia and Yahiko." Fumetsu smiled kindly nodding at the two. "What did she just call us?" Ariel whisper to Andrea who was sitting right beside her. "No idea. I think she's fucking crazy so just play along."

"It really is a jolly good place. Needs some cleaning though." Chi-Kia commented when Matsu poked her in the arm. "It wouldn't need any cleaning if someone just kept a bit more organized." Chi-Kia gave her a reproachful look. "You try being the angel of water, then we'll talk. It's not like I have plants to hold my things to the ground. But no! My things get swept away in the water."

Matsu rolled her eyes at Chi-Kia as she also crossed her arms, turning the opposite way as to not look at her. "Maybe if you kept your door close once in awhile, your things wouldn't even be floating away in the halls." "Brilliant! Now, I can flood the entire temple without even trying!"

"ARGH! How about if I drown both of you without involving water or plants?! Let's get this show on the road or do I have to do it by force?!" No one said a word beside a 'hmp' from both arguing girls. "Right. Moving along. Let's introduce ourselves before we go in any deeper first." Katatakay growled at Fumetsu. "I'm sure everyone knows everyone else. Let's hurry up before-"

Fumetsu quickly interrupted her before another word popped out from her mouth. "I am the angel of the heavens and light, Fumetsu. My human identity is Tsuki Fumetsu, and I appeared to be sixteen years old when in fact I am as old as the stars and moon." Andrea dropped her mouth as Ariel fanned her. "Stay calm now Andrea... I'm sure she didn't mean to-" "What?! That doesn't matter anymore to me. I've got my Youko now!" Ariel sweat dropped. "So much for love."

"And the point of that was? Let me do it. Slower than a snail. Geez. You know me as the angel of darkness, this is Chi-Kia, angel of the water, and this is Matsu, angel of the earth. You two are the angel of ice and fire. Tisokia, angel of ice." Kat pointed to Ariel then to Andrea. "And Yahiko of fire. To control your powers, Tisokia think of love and Yahiko, as hard as this may be, think of peace."

Finish with what she had to say, Katatakay slipped into her 'I'm not listening to you phases'. Fumetsu nodded to the two wide-eyed angels. "Nothing to worry about of course. You still have a long ways to go before you can be ready to fight Mihoko and her angels." "Fumetsu, what exactly is going on? Who is Mihoko and these angels of hers?" Kurama asked confuse.

Fumetsu sighed as her gaze led her faraway in time. "When the earth was first created, we wanted to make the world filled with love, kindness, and many adoring gifts our people. But Mihoko was twisted in her ways, and instead, she chose to destory mankind and make them her slaves. Kata-chan and I locked her away in a jewel hidden in a cold mountain hoping no one would ever desire to release the evil that almost led to the alpolyase, but we both knew someday Mihoko would be free to roam the world again. Searching for blood."

Fumetsu paused and stopped her gaze on Kat. "So there was no need for her to be angry at you Kurama." A mumbled sorry escape from Kat lips when a noise of awaking filled the silent room. "Youko! I was so worried you would never wake up!" Andrea jumped on top of Youko while everyone blush a deep crimson. **Remember she's wearing that very, very skimpy red outfit**

"Bloody hell. I do hope she's wearing something underneath that." Chi-Kia blushed a bright pink trying to hide her cheek. "Thanks for the visual image." Matsu grumbled as she covered her eyes. Tisokia used her cat's ears to cover her eyes and sweat dropped while Fumetsu and Kurama blushed red.

"Oh my.. That is ugh romantic though that is one of the most perverted hugs I've seen living on this planet." Katatakay cleared her voice, unfazed by Andrea's action. "Both of you need to get started on your training. We have no idea what Mihoko is up to, but I can tell it's not going to be easy."

* * *

**_Note from Katatakay_**

Okay... that's all of it I have. No I won't finish it and no I won't do anything with it. I did this to show someone that Kat and Fumetsu have a background and to keep people sniffing around so when I update my Naruto story they won't be so bored. Also I hope this clears up a few things with the other story too. Later!!


End file.
